A Game
by wikelia
Summary: Modern AU. In an effort to interact with each other, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, FIshlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all decide to play a trivia game. When you're hanging out with the twins, though, math problems aren't going to be the category. Oneshot.


**Okay, I swear, the next chapter of Dancing and the Dreaming is finished, and the next chapter of I Knew You Were Trouble is almost done too. I just HAD to do this, because this is what we did in class today (the same category) and it was too funny not to write.**

There had to be a way, Hiccup decided right away, to have fun on their phones and be interactive at the same time. If they didn't socialize somehow, they all got in trouble.

But why oh why did his parents' friends have to have children who were so weird?

Snotlout he had known his whole life, seeing as they were cousins. The rest of them he knew from school, but Astrid Hofferson was the only one he talked to on a regular basis. Well, more like stuttered to on a regular basis. They were lab partners, but he also had too big of a crush on her to say anything coherent. As long as he didn't mess up their work, she didn't seem to care.

"Let's do a trivia game. Hiccup, what do you think? It's your house," the girl said, and Hiccup forced himself not to blush. It was a hard thing to do.

"Um...yeah, sure."

Fishlegs looked excited, while Snotlout groaned loudly. "Fine, but none of you nerds choose which category."

"Fair enough." Hiccup slid over to his computer as he heard Astrid say that it was not fair enough. Then, Ruff reassured her that it was very fair because no one wanted to do a trivia game on Calculus. Hiccup agreed, but he did not say so.

"Hook it up to your phones, guys." He opened the website and scrolled down the categories.

Tuffnut came behind him and knocked him out of the chair, taking his place. Hiccup glared, but to no avail - the blonde boy didn't even notice.

"Do Harry Potter!"

"Do FInal Fantasy!"

"DO DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS!"

Hiccup winced as all the other kids threw Fishlegs a look that clearly told him what they thought about choosing Dungeons and Dragons.

"I've got it!" Tuff cried, jumping up. "Sesame Street!"

Before anyone could say anything, he started the game, and Astrid shrieked, lunging for her phone on the bed.

"Sesame Street?" Snotlout protested as he opened his own phone. "Are you serious?"

Hiccup didn't hear Tuffnut's reply, he was too busy looking at the first question. It was a character quiz; it showed them a picture and they had to click one option out of four to identify the character.

It had been a while since he last saw Sesame Street.

The first three questions were all in Astrid's favor, they all got them right, but she did them the fastest. Hiccup had to marvel at her speed - after all, they were doing a quiz on a show that they had all watched as toddlers.

The fourth question was stumping, so Astrid yelled out, "WHO IS THAT?"

Snotlout looked up from his phone, smirking, "You seriously don't know? Option 3."

A pause, and then Hiccup heard her shriek again.

"YOU LIAR!"

Snotlout started snickering, and the rest of the teens joined in. Hiccup tried to resist it, but after taking a good look at the blonde beauty's face, even he had to laugh. Now, Snotlout was in the lead.

Ruffnut started pacing as they played. Her eyes were narrowed, and she fist pumped after every question, whether she got it right or wrong. The second last question was the first one Hiccup got wrong, and then she started laughing at him.

"You thought that was Rosita?"

"IT WASN'T?" Snotlout shouted in horror, and now it was Astrid's turn to laugh.

"THAT WAS ZOE!"

"WHO THE HELL IS ZOE?"

Tuff reached over and knocked him upside the head. "Respect Zoe - she made the show alive!"

"GUYS!" Fishlegs yelled, jumping up and down. "THE LAST QUESTION, THE LAST QUESTION!"

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" Astrid roared, and then said a curse word that Hiccup had never even heard of. Tuffnut gasped dramatically.

"WHO IS THAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hiccup shouted, the competitiveness finally getting to him. "I DON'T KNOW - WHO IS IT?"

"BROTHER BEAR!" Fishlegs squealed, and then as he won, cleared his throat, corrected, "Sorry, baby bear."

Snotlout slammed his phone down on the bed. "WHO THE FUCK IS BABY BEAR?"

Ruffnut shook her fist at him. "Clearly, you didn't watch the show?"

Astrid was too busy freaking out, and she punched the wall so fiercely that Hiccup jumped. Oh yeah, she had lost.

Fishlegs did not get too excited about his victory before both Astrid and Snotlout tackled him, demanding to know how he won. The twins didn't seem to care, but joined them anyway, while Hiccup only watched, bewildered.

These were high school kids, right?

Well. They weren't the worst people you could hang out with.

 **Yes, I played a trivia game with sixteen other kids in class on Sesame Street, and it was pandemonium. We took it very seriously.**


End file.
